barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm is a Barney & Friends Home Video for Season 6. It was originally released on VHS and DVD on Tuesday, March 21, 2000 in the United States of America and Canada. It is a semi-remake of the 1991 Barney and the Backyard Gang home video, "Barney in Mother Goose Land", the 1992 Barney & Friends Season 1 episode, "Let's Help Mother Goose!", and the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!". Musical Director *Bob Singleton Plot Emily is struggling on writing an original rhyme for school. So, Mother Goose drops by and shows her that you can make rhymes off anything you see. Mother Goose even takes Barney and the kids to "The Land of Mother Goose". Educational Theme: Poems: Hey Diddle Diddle/Here Sits the Lord Mayor/Daffy-Down-Dilly/Peter Piper/Humpty Dumpty/The Clock/To Market, To Market/Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray/This is the House that Jack Built/Mary, Mary Quite Contrary/Goosey, Goose Gander/Little Miss Muffet/Jack Be Nimble/Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater/There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe/There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl/Just Like Me/I Saw A Bluebird/I Gave Ice Cream To A Whale/1 Step, 2 Steps, 3 Steps/Mr. Elephant, Big and Grey/Smiles Are Like Sunshine/Roses are Red Cast *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Voice: Bob West) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Clarence the Goose (Body: Jenny Dempsey/Voice: Tom Kenny) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Voice: Patty Wirtz) (cameo) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) (cameo) Songs #The Barney Theme Song (Tune to: Yankee Doodle) #Did You Ever See a Lassie? (Tune to: The More We Get Together) #Hey Diddle Diddle #Mother Goose, Please Appear #I'm Mother Goose #I Put a Smile On #Here Sits the Lord Mayor #It's a Great Day #Daffy-Down-Dilly #London Bridge #The Coachman #Peter Piper #Humpty Dumpty #The Clock #To Market, To Market #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Tune to: The Alphabet Song)/Little Boy Blue/Little Bo Peep/Mary Had a Little Lamb #This Little Piggy #Jack and Jill #This is the House that Jack Built #The Library Song #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #The Land of Mother Goose #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary #Goosey, Goose Gander #Little Miss Muffet #Jack Be Nimble #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater #There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe #There was a Crooked Man #A Cat Came Fiddling #Simple Simon #A Tisket, A Tasket #There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl #Just Like Me #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/Sing a Song of Sixpence/The Muffin Man/Pease Porridge Hot/Hot Cross Buns/Hot Boiled Beans/The Queen of Hearts/Pat-A-Cake/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise) #Old King Cole #I Saw a Bluebird #I Gave Ice Cream to a Whale #1 Step, 2 Steps, 3 Steps #Mr. Elephant, Big and Grey #Smiles Are Like Sunshine #I Love You (Tune to: This Old Man) #Roses are Red End Credit Music #The Land of Mother Goose (Instrumental) Trivia *This video marks: **The first time Barbara Lowin plays Mother Goose.